Chances
by Tomboy13
Summary: Set after the Great Brain Robbery. Vengeance was something he would soon get. Nobody knew that Luthor had seen Wally’s face while in his body. And nobody told Wally that Luthor had a photographic memory. Though Wally might learn that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the Great Brain Robbery.

**Yep yep, my b-day present for my bessstest friend XD. **

**Don't own JL/JLU**

* * *

A man leaned back in his thick Italian leather chair with a bit of a groan. He had taken careful steps to get back to the position he was in after everything had happened. Maps, charts, books and even useless pieces of paper lay scattered around him as his quest for his answers continued every waking hour. He considered going back and asking his main source of information about the location of what he sought but had no energy to match wits with the creature at the time. Lex Luthor had hit a dead end once again. 

He leaned forward once again, a pencil now in hand and started doodling. A stupid thing to do really, most of the Society was already in doubt of him after the whole switched brains incident. He paused his pencil as he thought back to that day.

Anytime anything had been taken away from him, this hero had been involved.

This man had taken Brainiac from him. The one thing that he had wanted more then anything in this world had been stolen and not by Superman as most would think. No, by the idiot of the Justice League. The Flash.

And even we he had been given a new chance for better opportunities using the Flash's body, it had once again been stolen from him and Luthor could only blame The Flash for that as well. Tala had told him how 'he' had acted when the switch had taken place and he was peeved to hear how she sounded disappointed that he had been switched back. Dr. Polaris on the other hand had wasted no time in beating him as attempted to take over his Society. Well, Lex had certainly taken care of him.

He now stopped the pencil and looked down at the paper to see a face looking back up at him.

It was the face that he had seen when he lifted up the Flash's mask.

It was the face of the man who had destroyed the greatest thing he had ever had.

And it was the face of the man he was going to get back at.

"Tala!" He yelled, glaring at the paper with narrowed eyes.

The witch, never to far from Luthor, entered the room, swaying her hips as she came closer.

"'Vat is it?" She asked, draping her thins arms around him. As she did so, she easily saw the picture he held, "Oh, baby, he is very 'andsome." She purred into his ear.

Luthor ignored her advances as he always did, still gazing at the picture.

"I need to find this man."

Tala pouted for a moment, "'Vhy do you need a boy…vhen you 'ave me?"

Luthor rolled his eyes and still looked at the picture. "Make copies of this and bring it back. Send it to some of the bounty hunters around here but I want him alive." He snapped, thrusting the picture up at her. His eyes told her to do her work quickly and her common sense told her to make sure Lobo never heard of this bounty.

She growled softly, again trying to get him to pay more attention to her. Didn't he see her swaying? Lex could be so blind at times nevertheless she took the paper and began to leave the room.

"May I ask what you're going to vith the boy?" Tala turned, her eyes slowly leaving the handsome face and returning to the scowling one of Luthor.

Luthor leaned back once more, feeling a little bit…dare he say it? Light hearted. He pushed his fingertips together, a dreadful smile now playing upon his lips.

"Nothing much. But make sure to keep this between us. I hate to have Polaris ruin my fun."

Tala shrugged, she was never one to miss out on any fun. She left the room to do her job, leaving Luthor to his planning.

It truly paid to have a photographic memory.

* * *

Wally woke up as his door bell rang…once, then twice…finally the door just opened. Hell, sometimes even the fastest man alive was a little slow getting out of bed. 

"Kid?" John Stewart looked around the apartment for a moment, "You here?" He called out again, tucking away his set of keys, the red covered key being a spare to Wally's apartment.

Wally had now stumbled to his doorway, pulling up his sweat pants a bit more and scratching his bare chest. He was clearly still waking up.

"Mhmm…" Wally yawned, his tousled red hair moving around as he did so. "…my one day off and you show up at the crack of dawn?" He muttered to the former marine.

"Seven in the morning isn't the crack of dawn, Wally."

Wally's eyes rolled onto John who had walked closer to him. "You're the one that said that concerts take a full day to enjoy. I thought we could start with breakfast."

Wally smirked. "The concert doesn't even start until 8 at night, John but hell…I'm up…and breakfast sounds good. Give me a minute to change."

John walked around his living room for a moment, picking up a few magazines that Wally had left on the floor and threw them back onto his couch. He wasn't Wally's maid but knowing the kid's luck he'd end up slipping on the magazines. And nobody wants to hear about how the Flash was taken down by People magazine.

"Where you wanna go?" Wally called from his bed room and John watched as old shirts flew past his door. "…where's my DVC shirt?"

John shook his head at the sight of Wally's attempts to find his band shirt. "It's up to you…but how about Benny's?"

"Sounds swee-HELL YEA!"

John took that as a sign Wally had found his shirt.

Wally came back out of his room, pulling shirt down as he did so. He flattened his hair with little effort, giving a rough look to it.

"Ready to rock?"

John rolled his eyes. He had little idea how Wally had been able to talk him into it, only recalling that the younger man had told him none of his cool friends could go and if his best friend couldn't go either he might as well go with Batman. John had been torn by the feeling of indignation at not being a 'cool' friend, a sense of closeness from being called a best friend and had wanted to laugh out right when he picture Batman at a rock concert. He was actually somewhat glad Wally had asked him to go. DVC had been around when he was younger and they had some pretty good hits as far as he was concerned, though they were a little bit before Wally's time, it seemed the most of the people Wally's age listened to them anyway

They left the apartment a few minutes later, having to go back after John told Wally off for forgetting to lock his door.

As the two made their way down the street, a scope singled them out, the operator sitting on a rooftop across from Wally's apartments. It focused on them both before shifting over to Wally.

"Target acquired."

* * *

**AH! OH NOEZ! **

**DAMN YOU LUTHOR! DAMN YOU!**

**Anyway, this story may not fit in with continuity but I was kinda like...heeeey...why didn't Luthor do this? Anyway, more like a what if or shoulda happened kinda thing...meh.**

**Hope everyone enjoys their first day of school! XD**

**P.S. Has anyone noticed that when you try to choose a character on the character tabs when you search or whatever, there's no Flash choice?**

**THE OUTRAGE!! D: **


	2. Stalker

**Don't own JL/JLU. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luthor had been waiting over a week now, mentally kicking himself everyday for letting the Flash go for so long. As he sat once more in his leather chair he clenched his fists together remembering the speed that had been given a chance to use. He knew instantly that the Flash was a little older then he acted, he had felt a shift when their brains had switched. The Flash's body was lighter, quicker and strangely strong. He had felt invincible, thinking that not even the members of the Justice League could stop him. And, if they had been on Earth, he probably would have gotten away.

His mind had moved quicker as well, even faster then it did when he was merged with Brainiac, though without nearly the amount of processing power.

If only the Flash was a little bit smarter, he'd be unstoppable.

Luthor smiled to himself at the thought. The Flash? Smart? He had met children with a longer attention span that the goofy hero. But then again, that was another thing Luthor had noticed. His mind was moving so fast, everyone else seemed to be going super slow. Even listening to people speak could become a chore, it was a wonder the Flash had any patience to talk with anyone.

Then came the hunger.

Luthor had little clue what it was like to be starving but he felt he got an idea after running around the WatchTower for a bit. He felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, though he was certain that the Flash rarely missed a meal, despite what his thin frame would suggest. He had not only wanted food, he had _needed _it. And not like a pregnant woman needed ice cream and pickles at 4 o'clock in the morning. He had been certain he would have passed out without it.

If he was honest with himself he would have admitted that he would have liked to attempt to gain control over Flash's body again, to be _that _fast once more but he knew that the eating alone would drive him mad eventually.

No, he wanted something else from the Scarlet Speedster now. He wanted to watch as the face he couldn't recognize in that bathroom mirror screamed for mercy and he wanted to see just how long the Flash could live without eating.

Revenge mixed with a science experiment, Luthor's specialty.

A knock from the door drew his attention and he frowned as Tala gracefully walked into the room, her dress a little lower on her shoulders then Luthor remembered from before.

"What is it? Have you found him?" He snapped, a bit irked that she had walked in on his contemplating.

"Nothing so far, darling. But, ve vill find something." She said smoothly, as if that would ease him.

Luthor only stood up, folding his arms behind his back. "Then get back out there and don't come to see me until you have him with you! Understood?"

He snarled, his eyes looking over at the picture of the Flash he had on the corner of his desk.

"…perhaps if we showed the picture to some of the others…?" Tala asked.

"No. I already told you I want him for myself. Now why are you still here?"

Tala's eyes saddened for a moment but she recovered and nodded, "Alright, I'll be back then." She headed back for the door, in a way wishing that Luthor had never been switched back.

* * *

"Another coffee?" The waitress smiled, giving Wally a little wink as she refilled his cup for the eleventh time, not bothered by it at all like most of the others who served them were.

"Thanks, babe." Wally grinned at her before looking over at John who cleared his throat and pushed his long since empty cup towards the waitress.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir." She hastily attempted to save her tip by refilling his cup and rushing off to go and check on their order.

"Heeey, don't give me that look. It's not my fault I'm a prime piece of meat."

"Well, is that why the stud over at the counter is looking at you too?"

Wally hesitated but looked over to his right shoulder at the counter to see a young man, a little older then him, sending him some very suggestive looks.

"…shut up."

The two left the diner an hour later, walking back towards Wally's apartment complex, feeling full.

"I'm tellin' ya John, tonight is going to rock!" Wally did a little air guitar to prove his point.

"Which reminds me…where can I buy ear plugs again?"

Wally gave him a grin, "Aw, come one old man, it won't be that loud." He nudged his friend a bit. John shifted out of the way of Wally's elbow, turning slightly to keep up his guard. As he turned he noticed someone walking behind them, the man from the diner.

"Wally."

The red head stopped playing his guitar long enough to look back where John was staring.

"You think he's following us?" Wally looked around, there really was nothing coming up ahead except for the apartments and he knew that the guy didn't live there.

John clenched his hand together and Wally saw that protective glint that seemed to be in most of his friend's eyes nowadays. He knew that they were only watching out for him but come on, he was the Flash. He could handle a sleaze ball.

"Leave him alone John, not like he can follow us all day." Wally continued walking, clearly not being as worried as the Green Lantern was. "C'mon, we gotta drive for the concert anyway." They had decided against getting there the faster way. Well, Wally had insisted that the ride was character building for the concert and proved who the true fans were. John just though it was another reason to try and sneak in a last minute attempt to have John learn some of the lyrics before he had the chance to embarrass Wally.

The man, as if sensing their talk about him, took off quickly, ducking into the alley without a sound.

John watched him for a moment before he caught up to Wally, who was already humming the tune of his favorite song.

* * *

John pulled up to the parking attendant's booth and looked over at Wally who had handed him a ten dollar bill to cover the parking fee.

"So, you think you're ready now?" He asked his friend with a lopsided grin.

John smirked, as if hearing a DVC C.D. on repeat for the last hour wasn't enough; Wally had even gone so far as to quiz John on the band's history.

John parked his truck and waited for Wally to get out before he locked the doors. There were already hundreds of screaming fans lined up outside the building all waiting to get in. John followed Wally as he lead them to the end of the line, striking up a conversation when the people ahead of them.

"I definitely think that their first C.D. wasn't as good as the stuff they're puttin' out now…" Wally was saying.

John was looking around the area with narrowed eyes, however. He couldn't shake the feeling he had been having since encountering that man at the diner. It was almost like they were being watched. Wally put a hand on his shoulder as the guards opened up the doors and were now letting people in.

"Relax a little, man." Wally told him, but John noticed his eyes doing the same sweep he had just done. "Let's get our seats."

John knew that Wally had a fondness for the pits down below but he was relived when the younger man had told him that they had, well, actual seats.

The concert hall was becoming deafening and the band hadn't even started to play.

"Yo, John. Save my seat. I gotta hit the…john." He laughed at his own joke before sliding past a few people and disappearing into the moving crowd.

John settled back, putting his feet up and his hands behind his head.

* * *

Wally found that the hall leading to the bathrooms was surprisingly quiet. He looked like he was the only one who had to make a last minute trip, so he decided to pick up the pace a bit. Wally frowned as he exited out of his stall and saw and heard nothing still. This wasn't normal. They should have been someone…hell, anyone around. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water, letting the liquid splash a little when he felt something jammed against his neck.

"Don't move."

Wally looked up into the mirror slowly but found his attacker was standing directly behind him. Wally put his arms up shortly after.

"Alright, easy buddy. Let's not do somethin' we might regret later…" Wally felt what was pressed into his neck, shift, now being able to tell it was a gun.

"Wallace West?" The man asked and Wally found himself at a lost for words. This guy wasn't a random mugger, not if he knew his name. But what could he want? As Wally he was a simple college aged kid who worked with the local police force. He didn't have any enemies as Wally. No one wanted him dead as Wally. Or at least, that's what he was used to thinking.

"…who?" When in doubt, deny your way out. The gun was pulled back and Wally turned slowly to see the man from the diner staring coldly at him.

"Holy shit man. This is a little far for—" A loud crash from outside the bathroom made him stop but it also made the man turn to look as well. Wally reached up to his ear and pulled out his JL earpiece, pressing it on, before punching the man in the face. To his shock the man didn't even flinch. He turned slowly, with the same stare before Wally saw stars as the man's fist crack him under the jaw. Wally flew into the bathroom wall, hitting it hard enough to crack the tile. He slid down the wall, a trickle of blood seeping from his temple with a groan. He was holding his communicator tightly but as he felt the man pick him up, he let it drop, the device landing amongst the chipped tiles. This man was after Wally West. Wally knew he couldn't let him connect him to the Flash.

"Call Luthor and tell him we got the boy." The stalker ordered to the source of the crash from outside.

Wally's head, foggy as it was, heard enough. Luthor? Why the hell would Luthor want him? Maybe it was a different Luthor? Right, here's to hoping.

Wally was attempting to clear his head that he hadn't even realized that the man was talking to another and that they were leaving the building.

Wally had begun struggling once again when a fabric was placed against his mouth and nose. He knew instantly what it was but found he was unable to stop breathing in time. His mind went black and he sagged against the man who was carrying him, now out cold.

A van pulled up quickly and Wally was tossed into it with no real care. They were out of the parking lot before DVC finished their first song.

* * *

**Damn.**

**Read n' Review plez**


	3. Ted

**I don't own JL/JLU.**

**A note to moogsthewriter: Rated M for mistake XDXD I meant to put it at T...wow, I didn't even catch that until I read your review...crap, well, let's just keep that between us...and whoever else reads this section...**

**Thank you to all reviewers! I appreciate it alot!**

* * *

John knew that after the first song had ended something had happened. He knew because, one it didn't take Wally five minutes to take a leak and two, he would have never let himself miss the opening act. John got up from his seat, scowling at the fingers being lifted up at him as he blocked several teenagers' view of the stage. He pushed a particularly hairy one out of his way none too gently as he headed back through the path Wally had taken.

As John walked around the corner, he noticed that the area was fairly quiet as if no one knew the bathrooms were around.

"Wally?" John called, hearing his voice echoing slightly. He frowned, almost expecting the red head to pop up behind him with some kind of food that John didn't even want to look at. But when nothing came and no one spoke, John found himself slightly disappointed and worried. But then again, worrying for Wally had become much more commonplace in the League. And John was fairly certain that if anything had happened to the Speedster, several members of the League were going to hand him his ass.

John pushed open the bathroom door and paused. It looked like a major fight had been held in there and John felt his hands go cold. He reached up to his ear,

"Lantern to WatchTower."

A soft female voice answered him, "John? What's wrong? I thought you were at the concert?" It was Diana. Faintly, he could hear Supergirl yelling something in the distance that sounded like she thought Wally should have taken her instead of him.

"Can you track Flash's com link?" His tone suggested that he didn't want any questions from the Princess.

Diana's response was swift and surprising, "It says he's next to you."

"What?"

John looked around the bathroom, making sure he hadn't missed anything when the silver caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up the familiar device.

"Shit."

"John? What's going on?"

John growled low in throat, taking a moment before answering Diana. And that's when he noticed the shadow behind him.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

He turned, his ring pointed and ready when he saw the familiar scowl of Batman. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, wondering when the Dark Knight had even arrived.

"I've been following the movements of several bounty hunters in this city when I picked up your call to the Tower."

John frowned, Batman did have a knack for being in the right place and the right time, or wrong time, depending on how you felt about it. "You can hear calls that aren't on your line?"

Batman gave him a look.

"_Riight_, never mind." Dumb question Stewart. John handed over the com link to Batman who looked at it for a minute.

"It's registered to Flash's number. How long has he been gone?"

John folded his arms. "A half hour at the most." He looked over at the cracked tile and scowled. "You said that you were following bounty hunters?"

Batman was kneeling, looking for more clues that John might have missed. He nodded briskly, never one to mince words, "Yes. A movement much bigger then normal."

"What does that mean?"

"Low risk, high reward." Batman told him, looking over his shoulder.

John blinked. "Woah…_woah. _You're not thinking what I think you're thinking…are you?" John and Batman often thought on the same wave pattern even if John didn't seem to have the same obsessive tendencies his co-worker did.

Batman didn't answer right away so John continued, "Why would they be after the Flash? Most bounty hunters don't even bother with us…" John was right; bounty hunters rarely bothered them, with the exception of those either too foolish or too greedy to realize what they had gotten themselves into. People like Lobo.

And John hated Lobo.

"I didn't say they were after the Flash." Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out a neatly folded paper, handing it over to John who took it.

As he unfolded the paper he blankly stared for a moment as a scowling sketch of Wally looked back up at him. The detail was near perfect and there was really no mistaking him.

"Wally?" A million questions ran through his mind.

Why was someone after a college student?

Who was after a college student?

Where did Batman get these kinds of things…well, that maybe John could live without knowing the answer to that one. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I wanted to check it out first and seeing as how he was with you, I didn't think there was an immediate danger." Batman told him and John thought he heard a bit of _something _in his voice.

Anger? No. It was something else, something he had heard once before…from the Lord's Batman when he had spoken about Flash…_their _Flash. It was a bitter tone.

He was blaming himself for not calling them.

Batman didn't make mistakes but then again, Batman is only human.

It was odd but John only felt really close to Batman where Wally was concerned. Both men had taken extra care to keep an eye out for their team mate.

When Flash had been sucked into the speed force, John had called out to him, letting him and the others know how much he cared for Wally. Batman on the other hand had pulled with everything he could muster, holding onto Diana with two hands, leaning back and digging his heels into the ground. He didn't speak a word but when Flash was finally pulled out of the force, he had smiled.

And Batman didn't smile for just anything.

"John? Batman? What's going on?"

Right, Diana was still on the line, a bit in the dark of the events as of now. "Well…" John started when Bruce cut him off.

"Diana, contact J'onn. We're going to need his help."

"What's-" The Princess began to ask.

"Contact J'onn." Batman snapped, severing the link between them. John looked over at him with a raised eyebrow,

"You're a brave man."

Batman shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"There are more then a few bounty hunters in this city…"

"But we don't know which ones have Wally."

"…the others will know." Batman told him, his voice like ice and John was pretty sure that they wouldn't need J'onn to track Wally if Batman found a hunter first.

* * *

Wally figured that he hated the taste of old rag. In fact he was dead sure of it. The way the fabric was jammed over his tongue and between his teeth, tied in a tight knot behind his head. 

And it was _always _a dirty rag. For some reason bad guys could never spring for the buck fifty it had to be to get a nice new one. No, it had to be dirty and it had to be tied tight.

'Dammit…I can't believe I'm missin' the concert because of these goons.' He thought, wondering how much of the concert hall John had torn up looking for him by now.

He knew John was looking for him, it was almost like a six sense…a 'John's gonna kick some punk ass when he gets a hold it' kind of sense.

Wally was still a bit groggy from the chloroform but it was wearing off fast and what was worse, the guys who had snatched him noticed it.

"Holy shit…I ain't neva seen no one wake up this soon, man…you must be some kinda freak…" The stalker, whose name Wally now knew, was Ted Ranger. It was a cool last name, no doubt but not even the last name of Ranger could save a guy from a name like Ted.

"Yo, Ranger." Another voice spoke, a big guy, close to Superman's build with the same sort of hairstyle, only blonde. "When do we drop him off?"

"When we get the call back."

Wally was a little frustrated that they were smart enough to only have let their names slip. They didn't seem interested in talking to him, which was odd for a superhero that was used to a villain's long winded monologue.

But then again, in their eyes, Wally wasn't a superhero. And that was a fact that the red head knew that they had no clue about otherwise they would have never only just tied him up with ropes.

There would have been a cage involved, he was sure of it.

As his head started to clear Wally began to work on the knots of the rope but found that even though these guys weren't up to Joker's level of evil, they could tie a mean knot.

Handcuffs would have been so much easier.

A phone rang off in the distance and Wally saw the blonde get up to answer it.

"Well, Mr. West," Ranger spoke, "You should be happy…you're about to make us _very _rich."

* * *

**Make sure to review! XDXD Poor Wally. **


	4. Cages

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Read n' Review**

* * *

Wally was hauled to his feet and stumbled for a bit, Ranger smacking him on the back of his head.

As if that would get him moving faster.

Wally glared but of course, even a Batman kind of glare was pretty useless when you didn't have anything to back it up. He was pretty sure that the scruffy red hair wasn't anything that was going to cause them to shake in their boots.

Wally was hoping that, as they dragged him out to the car, they would throw him in the back and leave him by himself, giving him the chance to escape without them seeing what he could actually do.

Wally guessed they were smarter then that.

Wait, scratch that. _Luthor _was smarter then that.

Ted sat in the back of the van with Wally while the other guys went up front to drive.

"I don't get it."

Wally looked over at Ranger who was leaning back against the van wall, sliding a little bit with the movements.

Wally shrugged, not really being able to say anything with the rag in his mouth. He didn't really get it either. Sure, he had helped to foil most of Luthor's plans…and he was pretty sure the man was still pissed about the whole Brainiac thing but he always went for Superman, no matter what the Flash had done to him. He was still Superman's villain, not the Flash's and he sure as hell wasn't Wally West's arch nemesis.

"What's Luthor want…" He stopped, "Never mind. I don't wanna know…"

The red head slumped back a little disappointed the man had stopped; it would have been a good chance to get the rag out of his mouth. The taste was going to kill him before Luthor got a hold of him, he was sure of that.

"mhmmf…"

Ted rolled his eyes at Wally, a small smirk forming against his lips.

"I guess you wouldn't have known the answer anyway."

* * *

"…someone was stalking you and Wally?" Although it was phrased like a question, John was pretty sure Batman already knew the answer.

John and Batman were up on the roof across the street from a local donut shop, watching the people go in and out, some clutching bear claws and others clutching their stomachs.

John was suddenly very grateful he had eaten earlier.

"A man from the diner we went to…Wally played it off as well…you know…"

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his mask and John sighed, "Wally thought he just wanted a…date." John finished lamely, wishing Batman would stop looking at him like that.

"But we left that guy in Central City. I don't really see how he could have been…" John trailed off again, even if he couldn't see it, he was sure Batman could spot a connection in an instant.

"There."

Two guys, about the same height walked out of the donut shop, holding onto their coffees and bags with a laugh. They turned down the alley, still talking about something that sounded like it happened years ago when a shadow moved over them.

"What was that?"

Batman had already strung the man with the donut holes upside down, dangling him from the roof by the time John had gotten over to help him, having locked the other guy in a garbage dumpster.

"HOLY SHIT!! HOLY SHIT!!" The man's coffee had dropped to the ground along with the bag. He swung dangerously over the edge of the roof as Batman stood on the fire escape with a blank look.

"LET ME DOWN MAN!"

Batman grabbed him by the collar, kneeling a bit to look into his eyes. The picture of Wally out and unfolded which left John wondering when Batman took it back.

"There was bounty on him. Who claimed it?" He snarled. His tone dangerous.

"I dunno…I dunno, man!" The man shrieked. Batman dropped him a few inches, giving the man something to think about.

"_Who?_"

"G-god…"

Another inch or two and now a whisper John couldn't hear, well…didn't want to hear.

"Ok! OK! Ted Ranger talked about getting' a big pay day from some sorta business guy! All he had to do was snatch some kid!"

"Where can I find Ranger?"

The man looked ready to piss himself and when he hesitated and Batman muttered again, he actually did. John wrinkled his nose a bit at the sight, slightly jealous of the particular skill Batman had.

"He's stayin' at the motel on Fourth Street…but that's all I know, I swear…"

Batman stared at him, considering his information for a moment as John floated down to look at the man.

"Why was the bounty put out?" He asked, ignoring the irked look on Batman's face.

The guy seemed to relax at the sight of John, clearly not fearing him as he did Batman.

"C'mon…a young guy…and a rich business man, he probably wants a quick--…well…" He stopped as he saw a batarang going towards the rope holding him. "_OK OK! _Rumor has it that the kid stole something from this guy. Something valuable." He added when Batman moved again.

"You gonna give us a name on this business guy?" John asked, a little put off that Batman was avoiding that question.

Batman muttered something again and got up, climbing up to the roof, not bothering to wait and hear the answer.

The man sputtered in fear once more, spitting a bit in his panic, "Ranger would know...he settled the job...got the info from some Russian lady...wait..._wait!!" _

John had started to float back up to the roof.

"YOU'RE LEAVIN' ME HERE!?" The man called after them and John turned back.

"The cops should be here soon." He was tempted to add, 'So, just hang around.' But that was Wally's job.

* * *

The van came to a screeching halt and Wally slid along the floor of the van until he crashed with little to no dignity against the door.

He groaned behind the rag and rolled his eyes as Ted smirked at him. Wally let his legs drop back over his head, letting himself fall into a more comfortable position.

He could hear talking outside of the door and he paused for a moment, listening quite carefully. The voice became louder until finally he heard the handle being grasped. As the door was pulled open Wally threw his entire weight on it, which wasn't much but coupled with the element of surprise, it was enough.

The bigger man stumbled back, his shoes kicking up some dust as he hung onto the door to keep his balance. Wally took off running, moving as fast as he could without using his speed but it was only until he noticed that no dust was coming up around him that he realized he hadn't been going anywhere.

He was levitating a few inches off the ground, a strange purple light surrounding him.

"Thank you, boys. Your money is in da bag. Hav' a good day."

Wally was flipped upside, the force now holding him up by his ankle and he watched as Ranger, who hadn't even moved from his spot, smirked and waved as he was walked over and forced inside the a simple barn.

"Tsk." The voice that had spoken to the bounty hunters was now behind Wally and he strained his neck to look behind himself.

"Woah."

Tala narrowed her eyes at him, dropping him roughly onto a metal sheet, holding him down with her powers until laser walls went up around him.

"Uh…isn't this a little much?" He asked, cracking a small grin which faded when the woman glared at him. He kicked lightly at one of the walls of the cage, feeling a shock shoot through him. Yep, that was a pretty good cage but at the same time, Wally began to feel his panic grow and he decided that maybe if he acted wimpy, they would lower their guard, though from what Wally remembered about the witch, she only lowered her guard on special occasions.

"Look lady, I dunno what's goin' on…but if this is about the money I owe to Robbie…I was gonna pay him back." Wally was careful to let his voice crack only once, bringing out his best puppy dog eyes.

Tala stepped away from the cage and walked outside of the barn, returning a few moments with a figure behind her.

It was then Wally's heart truly sank.

"Hello, Wallace. Comfy?"

Lex Luthor smirked down at him, folding his arms behind his back and looking like he just won the lottery.


	5. Hammer Time

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Some foul language in this chapter.**

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

* * *

"Tala, my dear. You may go. I would like to speak to my young friend alone for a bit." Luthor didn't even bother to look over to see the look of hurt that passed over her face; instead he cleared his throat to hint that she should hurry up.

She left without a word, but she looked back over at Wally once more before shutting the door behind her.

"Now, then Wallace."

Wally couldn't help but scoot back just a bit, in his mind he told himself he was only doing it to play up the fact he was the wrong guy…but if he was honest with himself, he would admit it…Luthor scared him.

"Look…I don't know what this is about…"

Luthor smirked, "Don't play dumb. Do you honestly think that someone like me doesn't know the League's identities?"

Wally gave him a puzzled look, hoping Luthor would figure he was wrong for once.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out…in fact…Superman…Batman…those were quite simple…"

'_It's a bluff, Wally, just a bluff…don't let him get to you._'

"But yours eluded me for sometime, you know." Luthor was now walking around his cage, forcing Wally to move if he wanted to keep looking at him.

"But then…a stroke of luck…"

Wally frowned for a bit, he hated to admit it but Luthor was a pretty good story teller. He was easy to listen to and when he trailed off, Wally found himself wanting to hear more.

"Of course, being inside your body was not the way I would have chosen to find out…but…"  
Wally tensed without thinking about it and he looked up as he was sure that Luthor noticed it.

"Now, you see? It's no mistake. And once I knew your name, it all fit in together."

Wally opened his mouth but as he did so, a scream ripped from his body, the walls of the cage had shot out several jets of light, striking him hard.

"So, you see, Wallace West…or should I call you the Flash? I'm going to teach you the first rule of business." Luthor was standing next to him watching as Wally struggled for breath,

"You don't fuck with Lex Luthor."

* * *

John had been attempting to get Batman to talk for the past five minutes. He had never really been good at getting people to talk if they were set dead against it, hell Flash was better at coaxing things out of Batman then he was. But then again, the Flash could get most people to talk without realizing it. 

"Why didn't you ask who ordered the bounty?" John tried one more time, extremely curious as to Batman's reasoning.

"…I already know who did it."

John's folded arms fell down to his side and he gaped at Bruce with a look of disbelief.

"Then _who?_"

Batman looked over at him as he swung to a new roof, coming up to the motel they had been searching for.

"You should know better then anyone."

John narrowed his eyes, he hated this game Batman was so fond of playing.

"Let's just pretend I'm not as smart as you." His voice had an icy edge that not even the Dark Knight could ignore.

"Lex Luthor."

The green bubble around John wavered, indicating his surprise.

"_Luthor?_ Luthor wants Wally? What the hell fo—" He stopped, looking shaken, "He saw Wally's face…"

Batman nodded, "He was in Wally's body for several hours. And he's the one person who could afford a reward as big as the one he posted."

John uttered a string of curses that continued until Batman held up a gloved hand.

"Look."

Ted Ranger was walking out of the room across from them and this time, John didn't give Bruce the lead. He flew down towards Ranger, pinning him against the wall with his powers, leaving Batman to follow up.

"Where's Luthor!?" John snarled, pressing Ranger hard against the wall, enough to make the man wheeze.

"Hey! They got Ranger!" Another voice called out from behind John and the former Marine was saved from a blow with a lead pipe by Batman, who had hung back as if knowing there would be more of them. Batman was knocked back, flipping as he fell back so he could knock the other man in the throat with his feet.

John watched as the man took a step back then grinned as if not even feeling the kick.

"…." Batman had his eyes narrowed, looking more pissed off then anything. He waited for the man to charge him and then he ducked under his fist, grabbing his wrist and throwing him towards Lantern, allowing John to expand his green bubble to include the lackey.

Ranger muttered something to his friend and the man ceased his struggles against John, leaning back against the wall, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Forgive my friend. He doesn't really have any manners."

"Where's Luthor?" John repeated, not caring about excuses.

"…and apparently neither do you." Ranger smirked at the look that passed over John's face but his smirk soon came right back at him as John's fist cracked against his jaw.

Blood seeped out of the bounty hunters nose and he glared at John.

"Just for that…I'm not gonna say a _fuckin_' thing." Another punch was the only response he was given back and this time, he looked as though he was having trouble breathing.

"You tell me where Luthor is or I'm going to break _every _bone in your body." John told him, looking over at the lackey. "And I don't _care _how long that takes."

The green field around them became tighter, only proving the point that John was not messing around.

"Now. Tell me what I want to know."

Batman wasn't the only one who could get people to talk.

* * *

Wally wasn't sure when he had lost all feeling in his limbs, he just knew that as the walls of his cage came down, he wasn't able to get up and get out. 

"Like it?" Wally assumed Luthor was talking about the lasers, "They're a design of mine. It strikes the nerves, making them weak but very sensitive."

"I don't get what else you can get from this…" Wally wheezed, "You're never gonna have Brainiac back."

Luthor smiled, his look clearly telling Wally he shouldn't be too sure of that. "You know…that doesn't matter right now. Because I still believe what I learned from the Question. Besides, you always did seem like the type to die young."

Wally managed a faint smirk. "At least I'll die with a full head of hair."

Wally was kicked across the face and he felt his teeth tear into his bottom lip, the blood being spat out on the floor.

Luthor walked away but came back a few moments later, dragging something behind him. Wally looked up slowly and paled. A sledge hammer.

"Did you know that the femur is one of the hardest bones to break in a person's body?" Luthor asked, looking down at Wally with disgust as the younger man attempted to pull himself up.

"Luthor…c'mon now…this…"

Luthor clicked his tongue. "Oh, this will never do." He walked over to the rag that Ranger had gagged Wally with before and picked it back up. He grabbed Wally by the hair so he could simply stuff the fabric back in his mouth, effectively silencing him. "That's better."

Wally was still attempting to get up, desperate now as Luthor brought the hammer up and then down.

* * *

**...yep.**

**I'm an ass. XD tee hee. **

**Read n' Review...it makes me update faster**

**p.s. i don't know about the femur being a tough bone to break...my fiance told me that...but i think he's a liar lol **


	6. Heart of a Witch

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Read n' Review please! **

* * *

Wally knew what pain was.

Hell, even Mister Invincible Superman knew what pain was. Wally also wasn't a stranger to agony, no, he knew that too. Despite his attitude he knew what it was like to be ripped apart from the inside…at least mentally.

But no amount of laser blasts, strong punches or even pieces of debris straight to the head could compare with this.

His tongue forced the fabric out of his mouth, as if desperate to get both the gag and his sound out.

He screamed, because that was all he could do.

He screamed until his voice cut out on him and he started to cough.

He heard the crunch of the bone, felt the depression in the skin and saw the maniacal look on Luthor's face.

He was rolling around, at least his upper half was. His legs, even the uninjured one had become numb. He was also crying, his green eyes closed so tight he thought they would never open again. Sobs racked between the coughs and then, he stopped moving.

* * *

Tala was outside waiting for Lex, a little put off by the whole situation. She hated to admit that she was jealous that Lex seemed to have a sort of obsession with the boy that he had never shown to her. She folded her arms, holding her thin but curvy frame tightly, a pout on her lips when she heard the scream.

The witch was no stranger to torture and suffering but this noise that she heard…somehow…it gave her chills and maybe, if she thought hard enough about it, it also broke her heart. She felt a trickle of warmth run down her lip and moved her hand up, touching the spot. She looked slowly at her finger tips and saw that in her fear she had bitten down and drawn blood from her lip.

She turned back towards the door and with her powers, flung it open, running back into the barn only to see Lex standing over the boy, the weapon at his side.

"Lex!" She found herself acting with little thought as her powers surrounded her lover and threw him up against the wall.

Luthor's head cracked against the wood and his eyes closed at impact, the weapon sliding out of his hands as he went limp.

It was then Tala froze, staring at the scene in disgusted astonishment.

"…vhat 'ave you done, Lex?" She asked to herself as she found the courage to begin walking towards the boy.

She ignored his leg as she knelt down next to his head, pushing back his messy hair to look at his face. He was handsome, but she had already noticed that when she first saw him. He was young too, which distressed her even further. She continued to stroke his forehead, since there was little else she could do. She wasn't a healer.

"P-please."

She stopped what she was doing as the voice cracked from the mouth, though his eyes never opened.

Tala narrowed her eyes, still upset enough to want to help the boy but not so misled that she would abandon Lex. She stroked his head a few more times as she thought about what she would do.

"I vill help you…" She told him softly, pressing her finger tips to his temple, muttering a dark spell. The red head shuddered and once again, fell quiet. Tala felt an odd connection with him, something she couldn't quite place at the moment.

The witch then walked over to Lex, making the same hand gesture and muttering the same spell.

"I'm sorry darling…" She was altering their memories. Lex would never again be able to remember the face of the boy clearly and since the bounty was claimed, she was certain that no one would care to continue looking for him. Her powers surrounded Lex again and lifted him up gently from the floor. She looked back towards Wally, her eyes downcast for a moment as if unable to look at him.

She then walked Lex outside of the barn, opening a portal back to their base. She had gotten Lex through when she saw a familiar shade of green and with the last ounce of compassion she had; she fired a purple flare straight up before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

John narrowed his eyes as the flare went up.

"You see that?" He called back to Batman, who was surrounded by a green shell.

Batman narrowed his eyes, glaring at the flare. He tensed a bit as Lantern dropped the shell and he landed softly on the ground below. He held a bat-a-rang tightly as he moved quickly towards the open door of the barn, slipping in quietly as Lantern scanned the outside for anything at all.

"John!"

Lantern froze for a moment, caught off guard by the sound of panic in Batman's voice. He flew into the barn fast, almost knocking the door off as he did so.

"What's wrong?" It was as he asked the question that he saw Wally. "Wally!"

Batman was already on the ground working on his leg, "It's shattered. Call the WatchTower and tell them to prep the med bay."

John did so quickly, turning away a bit.

"…Bats?" The sound was so faint that Bruce almost missed it. He looked over at Wally, but never stopped working.

"Yes. It's me and John." He told his comrade quietly, he blinked when he felt a tug on his cape, Wally's hand clenching it tightly.

"…good."

John didn't even bother to say anything. He scooped both of his friends up with his ring, encasing them in a shield for the flight back to the WatchTower, where J'onn and Diana were rushing medics to their stations.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a nice Thanksgiving! **


	7. TTFN

Wow, sorry for the delay...heh whoops

**Happy New Year Everybody!**

**Don't own JL/JLU**

* * *

Wally groaned as he forced his eyes open, regretting it as soon as he felt the light hit his eyes. He blinked quickly but even that felt as if it took a massive effort.

"Uh…"

"He's coming around." A soft female voice spoke out, but with his blurry vision Wally could barely tell who it was, until he heard the familiar command tone.

"Bring some water."

Yeah, that was Diana.

Wally felt numb and he could tell he was being heavily medicated. He knew that something bad had happened and he knew that if Diana was there it might two things. One, that Supes was in the corner, looking over his medical chart for the sixth time; he probably had a hand by his chin, in a thinking pose. Second, Batman was probably on his way over to glare at the morning shift doctors after spending the night glaring at the night shift ones until Diana talked him into getting some sleep, which meant in Batman terms that he was to go get a large coffee, black.

Wally whined a bit as a doctor forced open his eyelids wider only to let a bright flashlight further blind him.

"He's reacting well." The doctor told somebody Wally couldn't see before returning to the other eye. "Wally, do you know where you are?"

Ah, his real name was used, meaning a really high level doctor was with him, probably being covered by the Bat HMO.

"I'm bettin' it's not Kansas." Wally muttered, forcing the joke out more for the benefit of his friends rather then anything else.

The doctor finally turned off the light, letting Wally see his face. Dr. Samson.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit with the yellow brick road." Yeah, another Wizard of Oz joke, Wally knew he must really be out of it.

He heard a cough in the background and he took a moment to focus his eyes on the Green Lantern. John probably wasn't ever going to let those ones go.

"Well, you seem to have suffered some pretty serious injuries, Wally. You won't be running for a while."

Wally winced, but at the same time, he had expected that one to come.

Diana grasped his hand softly,

"Wally, what happened?"

"…Well…" Wally went into details about his abduction in the bathroom up until he got to the barn. "So, they took me outta the van and…and…" He struggled for what happened next, everything was become fuzzy. "I think the roof fell in on us…a beam hit me…I guess I must have blacked after that…next thing I know, I'm seein' your face again, Princess."

John blinked at him.

"…are you sure?"

Wally gave him a puzzled look, "Of course, I am…" He said with more certainty then he actually had.

John nodded, "Right. I'm gonna get something to drink, I'll bring you something too."

John smirked as he heard Wally's request for a triple mocha get shot down by the doctor. He stepped out of the med bay and wasn't surprised to see Batman standing there.

"He doesn't remember what happened." John told Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow from behind his cowl, which always gave off a cool effect.

"So, J'onn was right when he said his memories had been altered." Remembering the conversation he and the Martian had had when they had brought Wally to the medical bay.

"But by who? Who would go through all the trouble of kidnapping him just to break his leg and make him forget everything? It's not even as if he'll be out of action long, the way he heals."

Batman was frowning now just a little bit more then he normally did on a regular day. John looked over at him,

"You gonna go see Ranger again?"

"I already did. He's dead."

"What!?"

"Looked like a suicide but of course…it probably wasn't."

Bruce look genuinely pissed that he had become stuck on this case, more for Wally's sake then anybody else's.

"Maybe J'onn could go through Wally's mind again?"

"No. Doing that may just cause more damage, for now, let him believe what he wants. It'll probably be better for his recovery."

John nodded, sighing a bit as he did so, "Right."

* * *

"Hey…hey! Aw! Man!" Wally's body twisted as he moved the controller everywhere, as if that would help his character jump further. 

John was watching him play the game, grabbing his shoulder whenever he felt that the younger man was going to topple over the couch.

"GO GO!! NOOO!! MARIO!!" He smashed in the pause button.

John raised an eyebrow as a smirked played on his lips, "Nice try. You can un-pause it and fall now."

Wally leaned back against the big couch, moving his leg a little bit to get it more comfortable. It was almost completely healed by now but Wally had still be enjoying the vacation. Even Bats had been nice to him, bringing some Taco Bell one night when they had montiering duty together.

Still, he couldn't wait to get back to running.

"Hey, look, old man. You just can't appreciate the awesomeness that is Mario Bros…"

John looked as though he had the urge to slap the kid upside his head.

"I'll have you know. I was playing arcade games before you could stand."

"Tch, I'm gonna take that as a challenge!"

"You're on."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon battling it out.

* * *

"Lex, how are you feeling?" Tala's throaty accent purred over him and Lex brushed her hand away.

"How am I feeling?"

Tala's eyes lingered over his shirtless body. "Yes, baby. You had a rough day, after that man tried to kidnap you…"

"Ah, yes." Luthor's memory suddenly came back to him with stunning visuals, "The Ranger who thought he could make a quick buck through ransom. What a fool. You've dealt with him like I asked?"

Tala nodded, "Of course, Lex."

She had taken care of Ranger and his lackeys, taking out anybody who could possibly have any connection with the incident. As long as her spell stayed strong, Lex would be none the wiser.

She wondered for a bit what had happened to the boy. She thought he was quite handsome and maybe…if things had been different.

"Tala!"

"Yes, Lex?" She blinked out of her day dream and found her hand somewhere on Lex's body that was still covered.

"There'll be time for that later. I've got work to do." He pushed her off of him and slid out of the bed. He had a few days of work to catch up on and some meetings with the Legion that he had to attend to.

Tala stayed in the bed, holding her head up with her hand and sighing a bit.

Sometimes, she wondered why she bothered. But then she stared at his ass as he marched out of the room because there went her perfectly good reason.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Read n'Review plez**


End file.
